


[Podfic] Play to Win

by Hananobira



Series: Game On [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed loses his virginity, and then his inhibitions. Roy loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play to Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:** Thanks to lightgetsin for letting me record more of their fic, although they should know better by now.

Incredibly detailed and helpful betas by argentumlupine and yue_ix. They tore this apart, and any mistakes remaining are due to my own idiocy.

Hugs and kisses to Jinjurly and Paraka for their archives.

 **Original Fic:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3479?view_adult=true)  
**Song:** "Wakusei Kimi" by Porno Graffitti  
**Length:** 01:24:22

 **Paraka:** [MP3 (122 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Play%20to%20Win.mp3) or [M4B (82 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Play%20to%20Win.m4b)  
**Audiofic Archive:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/play-to-win)


End file.
